


Natural Gift

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was a request from elsewhere, where they wanted Dawn trying to show Cyrus the holiday spirit.The key word being *trying*, because this is Cyrus we're talking about-





	Natural Gift

"This frickin' sucks-" Dawn groused to herself as she clutched her ale mug. She and Cyrus had been out shopping earlier, preparing for the holiday season. Though she'd been in a festive mood, it hadn't caught onto him. She accepted it well enough, but longed for him to feel its joy. It was something she knew well living in Sinnoh for so long. 

Since the region tended towards colder temperatures, its citizens dove deep into their winter holidays. Many prided themselves on the season's delights: Lavish light displays, winter festivals, heartwarming food and the like. All brought a carefree joy to Dawn, something she rarely saw upon Cyrus. Even as a native himself, he never quite embraced their traditions.

She knew he was hindered by his own beliefs, instilled by his grueling childhood. However, he'd been through extensive counselling to lessen his bleak, cynical thoughts. Surely with the process he'd made, she believed he could open himself to the holiday spirit. But as it stood, nothing they encountered softened his demeanor a bit. Defeated by the thought, Dawn took a long sip from her ale.

She shut her eyes, thinking back to all they'd done today: To begin, they had breakfast at a local diner. They offered traditional winter fare, made from the season's bounty. Though both enjoyed the fresh Swinub sausage, the Honey-glazed pancakes and holiday casserole proved too rich for him. However, Cyrus brushed if off then, allowing them to embark on their next duty.

Afterwards, they dropped by Veilstone City to do some shopping. While Dawn was used to the Department Store's bustle then, Cyrus was not. In turn, he found himself jostled within the aggravating crowd. As he tried to escape them, he was separated from Dawn. He gravely detested the experience, which he told her later on. While she understood his sentiment, she sensed his distaste was growing.

In an effort to soothe his nerves, she took him to Veilstone's Game Corner. He accepted without complaint, believing it'd offer him *some* peace. However, they'd happened on the Corner's annual "Snowflake" festival. As such, the interior simulated fresh snowfall by way of shredded paper and styrofoam. Players were encouraged to dig around for special prizes. 

While Dawn warmed up to the idea, it only aggravated him further. Even though he stumbled upon 100 Coins, he was mobbed for them. Once Cyrus was free from their clutches, Dawn knew what was to be. As they left the Game Corner, she tried to console him again. Though he reassured her, his innate disgust had returned. 

Unwilling to annoy him further, she tried to leave him be. She had one last stop for the day in Hearthome City. As she began to walk away, she felt Cyrus' hands on her shoulders. While his tension remained clear, he offered to go alongside her. His voice was earnestly tender then, if not weary. With a quick sigh, she glanced back, only to see his soft gaze.

Having accepted it in her mind, she directed them to their final stop. Once in Hearthome, they went to the Pokemon Hotel. It served as a tourist hub then, offering an array of imported products. As she leafed through their wares, Cyrus retreated to the hotel's bar. He wasn't one to drink, but preferred its silence then. Dawn wasn't quite sure what'd been while she was gone then.

All she knew was that when she was done, Cyrus was nowhere to be found. She went all about the hotel, seeking him out. When he remained out of sight, she retreated back to the bar. Unwilling to believe he'd abandoned her, she ordered an ale to ease her nerves. And so she sat, awaiting his return as she sipped her ale. The faint sound of festive music was audible, taunting her further. 

All she'd wanted was for Cyrus to find some of the winter's joy. Though his luck had been bad earlier, she hoped it hadn't offended him so deeply. However, as she dwelled on the matter, her own cheer began to fade. Dawn felt rather selfish then, chiding herself from within. All the while, Cyrus failed to arrive, only provoking her thoughts further. 

As she peered at the bar's wood, her heart sank. Meanwhile, more guests poured into the hotel. Of them were Volkner and Jasmine, who'd come from their own eventful day. While he went to the men's room, she noticed Dawn at the bar. Sensing her sullen nature, Jasmine took a seat beside her. She ordered some wassail, causing Dawn to notice her.

"Hey, Jasmine, you're back in Sinnoh?" she asked of the other woman. As Jasmine nodded back, Dawn felt her spirits rise a bit. Within moments, both were discussing their own busy days. Dawn brought up her chaotic day with Cyrus, leading up to her arrival here. As Jasmine listened in, she felt a strange pang of understanding. Cyrus and her Volkner weren't that different in such matters.

However, Volkner had much better luck embracing the holiday spirit. Though Jasmine told of her own experiences, they did little to ease Dawn's concern. "I get what you mean," she replied somberly. "But we all know how Cyrus can get. Is it really worth what he's gone through today? Even if I wanted him to be happy?" 

As Dawn slumped down, Volkner returned to his beloved. They soon spoke among themselves, relating to Cyrus' dilemma. Upon hearing of it, Volkner said that he'd seen him before. Dawn rose up in shock, her thoughts reeling back to the worst. She turned to Volkner, demanding answers. Once he explained all to her, she sat in shock. 

"If he's in the men's room," Dawn shot back to him. "Why do *I* have to go in? Couldn't you have done it, Volkner?" She turned back to her ale, of which she took another sip. As its rich nuttiness filled her mouth, Volkner drew in closer. He tried to meet her gaze, only for her to shift away. Across the way, Jasmine tried to guide him back, to no avail. 

"Don't come cryin' to me," he remarked, throwing his hands up. "I tried talkin' to him, but it didn't take! Besides, you'll have to see it to believe it." Volkner glanced back to Jasmine, who now drank her wassail. Neither were willing to spoil their "surprise", whatever it was. As they peered at her, she shook her head. 

In turn, she got up and went to the men's room entrance. She popped her head in, seeing out any unassuming patrons. When none revealed themselves, she walked inside. "Cyrus? Where are you?" Dawn called out, glancing around herself. Once she'd gotten in far enough, what she saw stunned her. Cyrus stood in a "luxury" stall, next to an advanced Kantonian toilet he sharply berated. 

He seemed out of focus then, as though he were heavily drunk. All the while, the toilet tried to register his ramblings as best it could. "Cyrus, what the hell are you doing?!" Dawn asked aloud, to his surprise. He turned back to her, revealing his now blood-shot eyes. As he waved back, his mouth curled into a shaky smile. The toilet spoke on, offering its many options. 

"It's the most absurd thing," Cyrus said, nearly at the point of laughter. "After I used the facilities, I came upon this contraption! Isn't technology amazing?" While she was glad for his mirth, she also wanted to scream in anguish. However, she didn't want so spoil Cyrus' mirth, as ludicrous as it was. With a sharp breath, she grabbed his hand to escort him out. 

"This isn't how I pictured my day," Dawn groused as they departed from the men's room. "Good sweet Arceus alive! I just wanted to show you the holiday spirit, and you're here yelling at a frickin' toilet!" Once they were back in the bar, she pulled her hand from his. As she pressed her thumb between her eyes, Cyrus' focus began to return. 

Despite his daze, he began to feel ashamed. He'd only tried to please her, even if he didn't quite understand it. He couldn't control his luck, even if his day had been a mess. Once she'd gotten back to her place, she dropped onto the stool. Volkner and Jasmine remained in place, enjoying a round of mead shots. As she picked up her ale mug, he stood behind her. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind," Cyrus said humbly. "I can't say what came over me. I'd been waiting for you, having some complementary wassail-" It was then all revealed itself to Dawn; The drink was spiked, albeit subtly so. It wasn't unheard of people to become drunk after a few mugs of it. Once she told him about it, Cyrus could barely hold back laughter. 

Despite their circumstances, his joy was earnest then. Dawn couldn't help herself either, and laughed alongside him. "I'm sorry, too," she replied afterwards. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. It's just, this is such a wonderful season! I wanted to share it with you, but it didn't work out." As Dawn took a quick breath, she felt Cyrus' hands against her shoulders again.

"Either way, don't be so hard on yourself," he said, easing in closer. "I'm glad you care enough to share your pleasures with me. You've always been so good at that, Dawn." As she turned back, she caught his gaze. It remained tender, its gleam carefree and joyful. Her own tension eased off, glad for the pleasure he'd gotten after all. Perhaps they could explore more of the season's delights, even without liquor.

But for now, Dawn eased into his touch, thankful for his brilliant joy. In turn, he embraced her, his hands dropping to her waist. They remained as one then, absorbed in the hotel's atmosphere. It evoked the warmth such holidays evoked, separate from their other issues. Such was the purest reason for their season: To enjoy one another, and indeed, what life could offer then.


End file.
